100th Hunger Games, a Doozy
by 0InScense0
Summary: Aria Castellan comes from the bad side of District 1, where she often longs for food and a good life. Aria's name is reaped from the girls bowl, and her little sister Felette is desperate to help, and she volunteers. There is one problem though, Aria objects to the volunteer, and makes history for herself. Paired up with her enemy, it is sure to be a doozy.
1. The 100th Hunger Games

Hi guys, it's Hanna. I'm writing this Fanfiction for a friend of mine, Casey_cow101. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1. Capture the POP!  
Percy's P.O.V.

"Grover, I'm not going to do it!" "Come on man, it would be soooo fun!" Grover was giving me the puppy eyes, and I knew I couldn't fall for THAT anymore. Last time I gave in, I took a trip down to Tartarus to get Grover's lost photo of Oprah was talking to me about a prank he wanted to pull on the girl's team. At this time of year, Chiron let us be seperated, boys against girls. "Grover, imagine us being the girl's, would you really want Gophers popping out of no where, scaring you to death?" Grover put a sad look on his chin, and put a finger to his beard, "Well I guess you're right, but I'm not a girl, and I know what the plan is, so I won't have to worry!" I groaned. Grover wanted me to release wild gophers onto the girl's team, so we would be sure to get the flag. I guess reasonable isn't what you want to go for with Grover. "Grover, unless you somehow give me 20$, I won't do it." Grover smiled, and raised up a 50$ bill. "How in the world of Hades did you get this find of money?!" I grabbed it, and I shoved it in my face. "Let's just say, I made a bit of a bet with your father..." I looked at him, "WHAT?"

Flashback: "Alright, Mr. Sea King, ready to get your butt whooped." Poseidon: "By a Sadar? Please, I've battled cans of Beans tougher then you."  
Grover: IT. IS. ON! Grover & Poseidon: "HADES, ZEUS, POSEIDON!" (This is a greek version of Rock, Paper, Scissors, xD)

"You played my dad in a game of Rock, Paper, SCISSORS?!" Grover giggled. Well, at least it teaches my dad right to not be cocky. 


	2. The Reaping

Okay updated story! Review and fav please!

Chapter 2, Aria Castellan

The bell rang, loud and clear, and Aria shook. Felette started to cry. "Hey," said Aria, "don't you start crying. It's going to be okay. You didn't sign up for tesserae, your name is only in there once. I promise, the odds are in your favor." Felette wiped her tears, and Aria hugged her. "Let's go before they think we left to the woods." Aria, Felette, and their mother left to the reaping square. Aria was confident in herself. She had been training in a special academy for years, and she had advanced in archery, daggers, machete, agility, stealth, and some other things. She was sure Felette would be okay too. They checked in, and Felette took the check in pretty easy. The escort, Damaris Tait, went through the treaty of the treason, and as if the video was done in a second, the names were being called. "Ladies first! Thank you gentlemen." I looked over at all of the sneering girls and boys, laughing and chattering on. I noticed a couple of hands shaking, obviously they were making bets. Aria shook her head. Damaris took forever, rummaging through names and looking at the card. "No, no, NO!" She finally picked out a name. This year, Aria's name was in their 12 times. Damaris smiled big, "Perfect!" She opened it, and Aria bit her nails. "This year's girl tribute, Aria Castellan." Aria's heart stopped, but on the outside, she was all small smile and squinted eyes. She started going up to the podium, when she heard a shrill, voice she knew so well. "I, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"


	3. The Justice Building

It was Felette. Aria turned to look at the scared, small girl in a jacket and dress, the girl Aria knew wouldn't stand a chance along in the woods, no food and with people after her. "No." Damaris looked at Aria with wide eyes. "No. I object to the volunteer." The whole square gasped, and Felette looked up at Aria in horror. "Um, ." Damaris went over to the mayor and started to babble on about rules.  
"Well, alright. It has come to my appeal, people can object to volunteers! Very, very brave!" Aria smoothed her peach dress, and tied her scarf around her neck one more time. "Now, for the boys!" Aria could hear Felette screaming and crying, but she ignored it. "Claude Amathen." A couple groans and shouts of delight emerged from the audience. People were exchanging money. Aria used to be best friends with Claude until he turned into a cocky, conceded, egotistical jerk. Aria remembered EVERYTHING.  
Damaris put her green glove in Aria's and Claude's hands, and lifted them up. "This year's tributes, from District 1!" Damaris led them into the room of silk velvet pillows and small candies. Aria waited for her family. The door burst in and Felette marched in with their mother in tears. "Felette, shut up! It's going to be okay, I promise. It kills me to see you cry. Just stop before I cry too." Felette looked up and wiped away tears. "You can win. You can win Aria. Your strong and brave and a mighty good fighter. Remember when you fought that 10th grader for me? He went home crying and never came back to school." Aria laughed in rememberance. "He was afraid of you. You look tough. And let's not forget pretty. You don't have to try to get sponsors. The sponsors try to get you." Felette never spoke that much, and now Aria was in tears. "Mom, I don't want you to watch the games. Promise me. I don't want you to see me suffer. I don't want to suffer with you watching me. Promise me you won't watch them. Please." Aria looked at her mother in desperate eyes. Before she could answer, a peacekeeper was dragging them out.  
"I LOVE YOU FELETTE! TAKE CARE OF HER MOM!" The last thing she heard was Felette's tiny voice saying, "Please." 


	4. Luxury

Chapter 4: Luxury

Aria was boarded onto a car outside of the building, with cameras swarming like bees around her face. Claude waved with delight, and even blew kisses to the crowd. When Aria heard the cheers and hollers, she started to imitate Claude's performance. Aria had never been in a car, even being from District 1. Aria lived in the bad part of District 1, where she often longed for food and public education. Claude was always well fed and wealthy, and Aria never let that go. The car honked to get the cameras out of the way, and soon they were on their trip to The Capitol. Aria looked out the window and ignored Damaris babbling on how this was luxury and how they should cherish it while they were still living the good life. Finally, after 30 minutes of lectures, Claude, Aria, and Damaris boarded a train. The door slid open, and Aria's mouth dropped. Crystal chandeliers hanging in every corner, platinum silverware, goodies in trays of gold, and silk couches the color of blood. Claude simply smiled and said, "Sweet." Aria plopped down on a blood red couch, served herself a cinnamon roll, and picked at it. Claude started stuffing plums and cookies into his sweater. Then, a tall, dark man comes in and sits down next to Aria and Claude. He had on a white shirt and a black vest, along with black pants and a pink handkerchief in his shirt pocket. The District 1 mentor. He gave a big smile and said, "Hello my fellow tributes. I am Wesley Plymouth, your mentor. I am here to give you all of the advice and sympathy that I have for you." He looked at me, and I turned away. "You can start of by telling your names." Wesley knew their names, he was just making conversation, Aria thought. Claude looked at Aria, and then started, "I'm Claude Amathen. How are you this fine afternoon?" Wesley raised his eyebrows in reassurance, "I am fine, and yourself?" Claude smirked, "Just dandy." Aria rolled her eyes and stared out the window. (I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE PERSON HERE, I KEEP TYPING I AND IT MAKES MORE SENSE IN FIRST PERSON! :D) I felt Wesley's eyes trained on me. "Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" I crossed my arms and turned. "I'm Aria Castellan, anything else?" He frowned, "no." I smiled, "Good." Then I got up and left the room to my compartment. I felt a little bad, I should at least give him a chance, and he is going to be the one saving me in the Arena after all. Then, I noticed how tired I was, and I decided to apologize in the morning. I did not want to sleep in my sister's reaping dress, so hopefully there would be a pair of clothes for me in a drawer. I walked into my room, and looked around in wonder. I had a pretty lamp next to my cushioned bed, and a television. There was a shower with buttons I could not figure out, and a drawer filled with clothes. More than 1 pair, there was pink and blue and a pretty orange color. I picked a magenta nightgown with silver lining, and hopped into my bed. It was warm and comfortable, unlike the bed at home with beat up blankets and beds that will break if you toss and turn too much. I repeated Damaris' words in my head. Yup, this sure was luxury.


	5. The Capitol

Chapter 5: The Capitol

I woke up from a wonderful sleep, probably the best sleep I've had in years. I imagined my little house, still dark and gloomy, with Felette snuggled by me, snoring. Then I finally came to reality, and I frowned. An outfit was already laid out for me, neatly folded on the corner of my bed. It was a light blue tank top, and yet another magenta colored pants. I took a hot shower, and finally figured out how to work the buttons of the shower. I dried up, put my hair in a bun with a hairband, and headed out the door to breakfast. Wesley and Damaris were already sitting down, discussing some weird topic. "And then she said, 'green is not in season, obviously you don't know that.' How rude!" Wesley pretended to be surprised, but really I knew he was just acting to not hurt her feelings. I sat down and smiled at Damaris, "Don't listen to her, I bet green was definitely in season. She was just jealous." She smiled at me, "thank you for agreeing!" Then, an Avox walked in carrying a big, silver tray filled with delicious foods. There was eggs cooked to perfection, scrambled or regular, round pancakes, sausage links, omelets sparkled with pepper, a bowl of what looks to me like oatmeal, a cinnamon flavored cereal, and other foods. An avox pushed a button, and 5 sets of drinks came out. Chocolate milk, coffee, orange juice, and water. Wesley and Damaris both took a coffee, and I took the glass of orange juice with a red straw. I've never had this many choices, we always ate stale bread and cream cheese for breakfast back home. It wasn't the best meal, but it was all we had. I selected the oatmeal looking bowl, an omelet, sausage, and half a pancake. Damaris spoke up, "help yourself to anything!" Then Claude walked in, rubbing his hands and licking his lips. "Mmm, what do we have here, pancakes, sausage." Wesley spoke, "and let's not forget complimentary drinks." Claude stuffed his plate and selected a red looking drink, maybe cranberry juice. We all dug in, and the oatmeal was surprisingly tasty. Then I dropped my spoon, "The Capitol." I looked outside, it was big, with buildings that touch the sky, markets, and let's not forgot cameras, I thought imitating Wesley. I got up and looked outside. Darkness, and I figured we had gone into a tunnel, and then there were the bees again. Hundreds of them, snapping photos and waving. I started to do what Claude was doing earlier, I started to wave and smile, then came an occasional blown kiss. Claude came up to join me, and we smiled more and waved. I could feel the looks of reassurance from Wesley and Damaris. One of them spoke, "Now this is going to be a pair of tributes who will be admired."


	6. Meetings

Chapter 6: Meetings

The train suddenly pulled to a stop, and I had to lean against Claude to stay on my feet. "Oh my, that bug has still not been fixed? I need to go talk to the engineer, last year's pear got flown to the other end of the room when this last happened!" Damaris said, walking out of the room in frustration. I got back up on my toes, and we got off the train. It was freezing outside, and I was hoping since the Capitol was so rich, they would have their own thermostat right in the control room. The bees took more pictures, and then Claude and I were escorted to a place where we would be transformed into beautiful creatures. I don't like the idea of stripping down to pure strangers and let them pull hairs from my legs, but I had to do what they say. Claude and I were pulled away, and he told me, "Don't scream when they pull your hair out." I smiled at the joke, and then it disappeared. A boy and 2 girls were in a room, one holding a pair of scissors, one holding a big box of makeup, and one of them near the shower. A girl with big green hair, brown eyes, and a spring orange dress spoke up, "Well this one doesn't need much work at all. Just a hair trim and some makeup and boom! We got ourselves a diamond!" I started to think of it as a compliment. They all stared at each other for a moment, and then the women with the orange dress nudge the other girl. "Oh, my apologies. I have lost my manners! I am Demetriace." Demetriace kicked the man with her pointy shoes. "Hello! I am Optimus." He gave me a smile, and then went to go get his makeup from a drawer. The last girl spoke up, "And I am Reyna. How are you this fine evening?" I thought of Claude and how he was kissing up to Wesley. "I'm just dandy." I smiled. Demetriace led me to a table at the edge of the room. It was very uncomfortable, with metal that lit up below me, sort of tanning me while my stylists did their jobs. Optimus brought out his collection of Capitol makeup. He put some kind of golden eye shadow on my eyelids, and then applied some light pink lip gloss. "You need to look extra special for the parade, I will make you look like you came straight from the staircase of heaven!" I gave him a week smile, and he added some blush and fake eyelashes. I wonder how Claude would look, sprinkled in glitter. Soon, we were finished. "See? She didn't need much work at all!" Then they left me alone in a fluffy pink robe. I heard a door open, my personal stylist came in. He had on a dark blue suit, and his sandy hair was parted to the side. He didn't have much on, other than some blue eyeliner. Optimus had on a whole supply of eye shadow and mascara. "Hello Aria. I am your stylist. I have to say, I already admire you courage and far beyond belief face of beautiful. You can trust me while you are here, and all you need to do here is simply follow my instructions and be yourself." I relaxed a bit. "Thank you, I already feel welcome." He grinned at me, and I stripped down to my naked body. He examined it as if I were a work of art. "Ah, just as I thought. You may put your robe back on, I will be back with your costume. Tell me this Aria, your district is Luxury right?" I frown, "Yes, but I don't get much of luxury back home. I'm a reject." He frowns, "A reject? Nonsense. I don't want to dress you up in pure feathers. No, no. You won't look like you got attacked from a flock of wild birds. I will make you look like you just fell from the tip of greatness." Then he left, and I put my robe back on, just waiting for that wild flock of birds.

_More coming later, review and favorite please!_


	7. The Parade

Chapter 7: The Parade

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back to write more since I have nothing to do right now so I'll just write 3 chapters or so. Thanks!**

I traced my fingers over the robe, and waited for a while. The room was pretty much empty, the only thing was the bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling and my glow in the dark bed. There was also a bathroom, but I barely noticed it because my stylist was so tall. Speaking of my stylist, I never even knew his name. I only continue to call him my stylist until he walks back in. "Lotus. I was named after the dangerous yet beautiful flower." I looked at him tilting my head, "Well, for the record, Lotus is a beautiful and original name. You don't look dangerous." He gave me a sly look, "You'd be surprised what people are capable of, sweetie. Now, let's get to changing you." I wonder what he meant by that, and I pictured an evil Lotus terrorizing the Capitol. I shook the thought away, and let him change me. It was an exquisite work of art. The dress was toga like, and it went down to my toes, letting it fall in different directions. I had on golden shoes that zig-zagged to my calf, and light golden wings placed on my shoulders. My hair was put into a braid, and Lotus added hair extensions to my chestnut hair. Then I felt a pinch on my shoulder. "Ouch!" Lotus turned to face me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to poke you." He adjusted the thing on my shoulder and said, "There, as harmless as a feather." Then I looked down to my shoulder. It was a pin, a small but noticeable pin. It was golden, really bright golden, as gold as the shining sun: it was a feather. "Didn't know a feather could cause so much pain." I picked at the small band aid on my shoulder, where the pin nicked me. Lotus simply smiled, "Neither did I." Lotus was filled with extravagant mystery. We went back to where the chariots were, and I saw Claude dressed in a similar outfit, only he had a smaller toga. He brightened up, "Hello princess, as beautiful as ever." He grabbed my hand to kiss it, but I pulled away. "Don't touch me." Damaris felt the tension and went over to our direction, "Now don't you look dashing! Well, chop, chop! Up into the chariot!" Claude went into the chariot first, and he offered me his hand. I sighed and accepted it. "Now, I want you to act like you and I are best friends, or even more. We need sponsors, and if you screw it up, we will both be in the arena, freezing our asses off or needing food. I don't want that and I'm sure as hell you don't either, so just play along, and make yourself useful." I was stunned by his words. I knew Claude was ruthless trash, but I never imagined him this way. I merely nodded, and put a smile on. The horses started to trot forward, and I could already hear the shouts of excitement. I waved and gleamed, and even caught a nearby flower. It was a lotus flower. I looked for the thrower, but I couldn't find anyone, so I kissed it and raised it up. Cheering emerged to loud shouts of delight, and soon I heard names being chanted. I realized that they were chanting _our_ names. I heard the occasional, "ARIA! ARIA! CLAUDE! CLAUDE!" I blew kisses and then we were at the end of the road. Our president stood in front of us, President Quinn. He was a broad shouldered man, with a white beard and eyes made of steel. He stands before me, pulling on a big smile. "Welcome, welcome all. I'd love to give a special welcome to this year's tributes, for the 100th annual Hunger Games. I advise for all of you sponsors to keep your eyes on these tributes, they seem to be very…" he paused, and I swear he looked me in the eye, "very, eye catching." The sponsors screamed and shouted, and I looked up at President Quinn. Claude's warm fingers met mine, and I think he felt the strange tension in President Quinn and I. I didn't object, and I slid my fingers through his. "Thank you all for coming, and may the odds," he looked at Claude, "be ever, in your favor." Then he soon backed away into a room of darkness, and Claude and I stared at each other in pure surprise, was he talking about _us_?


	8. Settled In

Chapter 8: Settled in

**Note: Hi again! This will be a short chapter, I want to make the Training Center special, and so it will have 2 chapters. Anyhow, I want to ask you a question, and whoever gives the best idea, the idea will be used in the story. The question is: How would you want the whole Claude Aria thing to work out? Comment it below!**

Damaris, Wesley, and Lotus led us to the chariot room again, and Damaris was beaming. "Oh my, did you make an impression. Not only did you get tons of sponsors, but you made me faint! I had to be carried out of the room and into the ER! Quite an adventure, if I may say so myself." Wesley and Damaris chattered away, rambling on about other things. Lotus looked me in the eye, and turned away to our compartment. I let go of Claude's hand, and massaged it because he had a tight grip on it. He saw me clutching my hand, "Sorry about that." Then we were led down to the first floor. Our apartment was beautiful, with velvet seats, glass tables, the rooms as luxurious as any, and the huge television in the front of the room. Lotus was nowhere to be found. I explored after Damaris told me to wash up before dinner, and I stepped into a large room. I stared at everything in complete astonishment, was this _my _room? I traced my fingers over the silk bed cushioning, and I plopped down on it, taking in a deep inhale. I went to shower, and this one didn't have complicated buttons, simply a pad where I could choose the temperature, and whether I wanted a steam room or a bath. I decided on a hot shower, and I stayed in there for as long as I wanted. I got out about 10 minutes later, and put lavender scented lotion on my wrinkly fingers. I dressed in a lacy pink shirt, black tights, and some white slippers I found in my closet, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." Claude walked in and made himself at home, sitting on a small couch in the corner. "We need to talk." I sat down in front of him, and he scratched the back of his neck. "What was that back there? All of that staring and weird looks. Did President Quinn say something to you?" I looked down. "I have no idea _what_ that was, to be honest. I noticed it too, and I wasn't sure if he was telling me something or not. All I know is I'm confused as hell." Claude raised his eyebrow as if I never said a foul word in my life. "Whatever it was, it was scary. The last thing I want is the president of the Capitol hating me. Do you think…" he put his blue eyes to mine, as if he was expecting me to finish. "What? That he's going to do something? He won't do anything, until we figure out what that something is." He reached toward my hand, and I almost pulled away. But I was still freezing and Claude's hand was as warm as an oven. "Well, when we found out what it is that is making him look at us so much, I bet you that it's because you're so pretty." I smile and say, "Get the hell out of here."


	9. Settled In (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Settled In (Part 2)

Claude and I walk out of my room, and down to the dinner table. Lotus has still not shown up. We sit down across from each other, and an Avox comes in and lays a big supply of food in front of us. A bird with orange sauce, salad, lasagna sprinkled with parmesan, broccoli and cheese soup, 2 turkeys, potatoes, peas, and much other combinations. I lick my lips in desperation, and I scoop up some juicy bird, broth, potatoes, and a large platter of fries. There is some kind of blue tea laid out in front of us. Wesley turns to us. "Now to discuss our strategies. It has been all fun and games, but now I want you to think of me as the person that will choose to keep you alive or let you die." I have barely taken a bite of anything, and now we were talking about death. I always thought of Wesley as a child, but now he was as lethal as a tracker jacker. He folded his hands together, "Let's say you were in a hot desert. What would you do to try and find a water resource?" I thought that Claude would say something stupid, like, "I wouldn't have to because I have my career buddies to find it for me." But he didn't, he said the most subtle thing I've heard in months. "Of course I would scavenge to find any sort of wet land, and just follow the track from there." Wesley nodded, "What if it was all sand dunes and no ponds, what would you do then?" I speak up, "Get some Iodine from the cornucopia, break come cactus, and put iodine in and then boom. You have yourself a purified drink." Then Wesley raises his head, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You will not, under any circumstance, run to the cornucopia. There will be no careers this year. You will simply be handcuffed to a random person and fight until you want to break the chain. If you move toward the cornucopia, you will be slowed down if you both have a different pace." I drop my fork. We will be handcuffed to a random person? Well let's give a round of applause for the gamemakers shall we? We discuss more until I break the discussion, "Where has Lotus gone off to?" Wesley scratches his ear, "Off to the unknown I suppose." Then it continues until we all finish our meal. I go to bed, and I hear yet another knock on my door. "Come in, Claude." I am correct, and Claude comes in with a bag of peanuts. "Hey Aria. Just wanted to drop by." He offers me a bag, and I shake it away. "What do you need to talk about?" He leans in closer, and makes a motion with his fingers. "Let's start thinking about our strategy." He whispers, his lip touching my ear. "What do you mean by that?" He leans back and crosses his arms. "I mean that we have 43 sponsors. We need more if we want to survive out there, whether it's a frozen tundra or a hot steamy jungle. What are we going to be to them, Aria?" I shrug, "I don't know. Anything…" I look at him, "anything that is noticeable." His face lights up, and he leans toward me again, brushing the tip of my ear with his bottom lip, whispering something so light I can barely hear it.

**To Be Continued! Post what Claude will say below, best answer in the next hour wins. If no one answers, I will choose myself :D**


	10. Refusal

Chapter 10: Refusal

**Note: Okay, so a lot of you PMed me instead of reviewing and that's okay! So 3 of you got the same answer and one of you had something more interesting, so I am going to use yours, you know who you are! Enjoy!**

"Lovers." Then Claude leaned back in his chair casually as if he didn't just send off ringing in my ears. I shake my head no and push him back, sending his bulky body and chair onto the wall with a thud. He gets back up startled and hurt. "No! I will not play lovebirds with you, I'm supposed to hate you!" I cross my arms. He rubs the back of his head and says, "First of all, what the hell, Aria? Second, it seems like you're somewhat obligated to hate me?" I blink back tears and I remember the cold day. It was just passing dawn, and it was raining, not hard enough to give me the water I needed. I was shivering with cold, and I dropped to the ground staining my pants with mud. This would be nice, I thought. I would die behind my best friend Claude's house. _Claude! Claude! _I ran to his rather large house and pounded on the back door. He opened it with wide eyes, and I asked my best friend, the one that would save my family from death's door, for food. Claude came back 5 minutes later with a bag of cereal, bread, and a container of milk. I thanked him and gave Claude a peck on the cheek, and then his friends walked by. They were kicking rocks and jumping in puddles, and then they turned to watch us. All of a sudden, Claude grabbed my milk, poured it on the ground, and threw my bread deep into the woods. His friends laughed and giggled, and Claude invited his friends into the house. One even pushed me down the steps and I landed into a face full of dirt. Claude spared me the cereal, and I ran home to my sister and mother, my father not quite home from work. We each put some in a bowl, and had seconds. Soon, our bellies were full since we couldn't hold much, and we were off to bed. I flashed back to reality, and I realized that I had been crying all over my arm, and I flicked off tears. Claude knows what he did, and I knew it. He picked at his nails, and often bit the inside of his mouth. "I don't think you know what I did that for." I glared at him, "To what? Keep your reputation? Well, I would have kept my reputation too, dead girl found in a mud puddle!" I lowered my voice a bit, I didn't want to wake Wesley to have him find out I caused a big bump on the back of his head. He frowned. "No! It's not that, it's just that I..." he paused as if to think of something, "It's because…" Then I shook my head and pointed at the door. "Just do me a favor, actually do both of us a favor, and get out."


End file.
